1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to illuminating fixtures, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for retrofitting a plurality of existing incandescent lighting fixtures for fluorescent service.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, lighting fixtures employing incandescent lamps have been widely utilized. It has become broadly accepted however, that incandescent lighting is inefficient and expensive. Recently, in an effort to reduce the cost of providing illumination, incandescent lighting units have been replaced by fluorescent lighting units. In most instances, an annual cost reduction of as much as 60% can be realized by replacing incandescent lighting units with fluorescent light.
Recessed ceiling lighting fixtures are commonly employed to illuminate such locations as homes, office spaces, and warehouses. Traditionally, such fixtures contained incandescent lighting units as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,403 to Capostagno et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,822 to Chan et al. However, to reduce the cost of illumination, and at the same time reduce the cost of replacing the existing lighting fixtures, it has become extremely advantageous to retrofit existing incandescent ceiling lighting fixtures for fluorescent service.
In general, to retrofit an existing incandescent ceiling fixture, the existing incandescent socket is removed and replaced with a new socket configured to receive a fluorescent lamp. An example of such a socket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,019 to Gaynor. In addition, a ballast is mounted to the existing lighting fixture to power the new fluorescent lamp. The existing reflector housing may also be replaced with a new housing that is particularly adapted for fluorescent illumination.
Although such retrofit procedures have been shown to produce substantial monetary savings, further cost reduction can be realized. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide an apparatus and method for efficiently retrofitting a plurality of existing incandescent ceiling fixtures for fluorescent service utilizing a single ballast assembly. Such a method would reduce the costs associated with parts and labor.